


Day of Reckoning

by Pathfindr



Series: The Doctor is in... but doesn't want to be. [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cargument, Caring, Danny Whump, Don't want to give to much away with tags., Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Steve Whump, Steve and Danny are shameless in the office, food porn sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathfindr/pseuds/Pathfindr
Summary: It's the day Laura has been dreading all week. The day she has to spend with Lt Commander Steve McGarrett and his partner Detective Danny Williams.





	Day of Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been in the mood to write something a little different then my Hips series. And this has been floating in my head for a few weeks now. So churned it out to get it out of there so I could go back to concentrating on Hips.
> 
> I made yearly review into a series because I did not want to change the rating on the first one. But this one is much more adult then the first so please be warned.
> 
> It has a bit of everything in it. The boys being boys, crazy, carguments, but also lots of love and feels.
> 
> Oh and smut got to have the smut. And what is a fanfic without a little Whumpage right? so some of that is in here too.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

She had been dreading this day all week. Dreading the day she would have to shadow Lt Commander Steve McGarrett and his just as crazy partner, Detective Danny Williams. She just knew today was going to suck.

 

Walking downstairs she headed to the kitchen, wanting to check the fridge one more time. Yes, three bottles of her favorite wine, already chilling. Salad already made, cold pasta ready to be heated and on the freezer side a huge unopened three gallon bucket of ice cream, she was set.

 

Closing her house she stepped into the waiting taxi. She knew after whatever might happen today she would not be fit to drive. Buckling her belt she wondered how much sanity she would have left.

 

505050

 

She sat in the 5-0 office waiting with trepidation for the senior pair to arrive. Detective Kelly and Officer Kalakaua had made her feel welcome with bright smiles, a cup of tea and an offer for Xanax. She accepted the tea but stated she had her own prescription. Kono had laughed while Chin smiled.

 

8’clock was only minutes away, when she heard what sounded like arguing coming from the hallway. A few moments later a tall brunette and a short blond traipsed into headquarters. The blond already going off on something.

 

“No, Steve, that is not how this works. You don’t get to snatch my keys every morning. We worked out a system remember? The System you agreed to…” He punctuated his remarks with firm strikes of his finger against his palm.

 

Steve ignored the movement as he normally did, stating instead “In principal, I agreed to in principal. But when I discovered the actual logistics I realized it wouldn’t work.”

 

Danny leaned back, face full of sarcasm, “Oh discovered the logistics? It wouldn’t work? You are so full of shit your eyes are brown. You just realized I would be driving a hell of a lot more often and it turned your over controlling, OCD, monkey brain into crazy over drive.” He reached for the coffee Kono held out for him, taking a sip before continuing with scarcely a pause. “Heaven forbid I get to drive MY car, more then once a month or when you are so inclined to be generous with what I will state again is MY car.” Turning he smoothly transited his attention to the lady waiting quietly in the corner.

 

“Hello you must be Dr. Fairchild? I hope you’ve had a pleasant morning?” Danny smiled as he extended his hand.

 

“Yes thank you it has been pleasant, and yes I am Dr Fairchild, you are Detective Danny Williams?” She knew it but didn’t hurt to confirm in case she got lucky and aliens kidnapped them or something.

 

“Yes, and this neanderthal standing beside me with the constipated face is my partner Steve McGarrett, sometimes Commander, most times over controlling Seal who can’t keep his shirt on for more than 10 minutes.” Turning towards the tall man. “Okay Babe time to practiced what we worked on, manners. Remember she is a nice lady. Not one of your army drill sergeants.”

 

Scowling at the tone, he decided not at the moment, to bring up how much Danny had been bitching about the “Nice lady.” Just before they came into the office. “Navy Danny!” But he did stick his hand out to shake. “Pleased to meet you, Is there anything I can get you?”

 

Laura looked up into the hazel eyes seeing politeness along with a wish to be helpful. “No Commander, I’m good. I have everything I need in my bag.”

 

“Great we’ll see what comes up in the next few hours. Excuse me while I head to my office, there are a few things I need to see to. Danny would you see to anything she needs?” Before his partner could respond, he turned and hot footed it into his office, closing the door.

 

“Of course I will because I was raised in a civilized manner!” He shouted at the now closed blind office. Rubbing his hand over his face, he looked at the slightly alarmed woman. “Look he didn’t meat to be so abrupt, he just has a lot on his mind.”

 

“Anything I can help with?” After all it was why she was here.

 

“No, it’s fine. He just needs to wrap his head around the fact our daughter is growing up.” His eyes turned soft. “She came down this morning in her dress for the school social and looked so grown up. She is turning into a fine woman and he realized she is growing up fast.”

 

Laura smiled she could understand. She had the same reaction when she saw her own daughter in her dress. “I know the feeling. I understand they grow up so fast sometimes.”

 

Nodding his head, eyes still fond at the memory of his daughter, “That’s for sure. Come on I’ll show you around, Get a feel for the place.”

 

He had only taken a few steps, to lead her to the spare office, aka the filling closet, when Steve came barreling out of the room he had gone to sulk in.

 

“Grab your gear everyone. Just got word, raid happening down town.”

 

“Raid? We normally knew about raids before hand.” Chin stated, looking up from the tech table.

 

Shaking his head at the comment, “No, this is between the tongs and the triads, Massive fight and attempted take over.”

 

Danny shook his own head before heading towards his office to get his go back, “Shit well doc hope your stomach is strong.”

 

Grabbing vests, guns and other gear the team headed out.

 

505050

 

By the time they made it to the battle scene it was over. Evidently the person who had called it in had been mistaken about the size of the fight and the weapons involved.

 

It had actually been two chefs, in food carts, fighting over a difference of opinion in the use of spices with a certain fish. One man had been waving his tongs in the air as he was making his point. The other had been viciously cutting up vegetables with a cleaver, taking out his anger there.

 

Both men had been shocked when the cops had pulled up in full riot gear. The Swat Team, following along with 5-0 right behind them. Hastily they explained what had been going on, they happened to be cousins and had never agreed over this dish. They then asked the cops to sample their recipes and give their opinions. All declined wisely because they didn’t want the men getting all gloaty over the cops liking one dish more and getting into another fight.

 

The area cleared quickly, Steve and Danny once again seated in the Camaro. Laura behind in the back seat. Steve pulled out in his normal manner, tires spinning, smoke billowing, engine roaring. Danny didn’t even pay attention, pleased the Seal decided to take it easy for once.

 

Of course Laura didn’t know this, instead she could tell he was tense and angry about something. Against her better judgment and all sane advice, she had to ask.

 

“Commander are you alright?”

 

He looked at her in the mirror but before he could say anything Danny spoke up. Not looking up from his phone, checking his email, “He’s fine. Only annoyed he didn’t get to shoot someone or something.”

 

Taking exception to his partner’s words. “Danny that’s not true and you know it. I don’t look forward to shooting people.”

 

Putting his phone down, he gave the man driving HIS car an annoyed look. “Yeah right you get buggy if you don’t shoot a bad guy every couple of weeks. And it’s been a slow month.”

 

“I go to the range all the time…” Steve started.

 

Waving away his pathetic attempt at justifying his words. “Yes, and to you that is a poor substitute for being able to display your shiny guns in front of some poor bastard.”

 

Highly offended “They’re bad guys. They shoot back! I need to defend myself!”

 

“Yes, you do Babe. But the local thugs have learned, finally, it’s easier to give up, rather than get shot between the eyes.” Danny patted his thigh lightly.

 

Continuing to argue with the smaller man, “I don’t shoot between the eyes, too difficult most times, instead I go for the chest unless we need them alive, then I’ll aim for a leg.”

 

Danny turned in his seat, eyes blazing as he went over his points once again, how many years had he been saying this? “Need them alive? As if it’s a choice? Seriously Steven we are cops, we should be thinking, we do need them alive so they can be brought to justice. Oh my god, after how many years? Why do I need to explain this to you again?”

 

“You don’t, I’ve heard you bitch about the same thing for years. I know we need them alive. But if it’s a choice between them or you to live, I’m choosing you every time.”

 

Eyes softening instantly “Same with you babe.”

 

Happy to put the argument on hold, he knew it could come up again at some later date, he spoke up, “Good now how about the Chester field case?”

 

To Laura it looked like Steve and Danny had switched to the new topic, as if the old one was closed. She blinked at the change and made a mental note. She did not want the men having an inkling to her thoughts.

 

505050

 

The next call was a little less dangerous, yet just as important. A little girl crying on the side of the road, in the quaint neighborhood they were driving through. She was standing next to a very tall tree, on the road side of the white picket fence leading up to her house.

 

“Steve pull over.” The taller man glanced over, spotting what had drawn the Jersey man’s attention, pulling over and parking easily. Opening the door, Danny made sure his badge was displayed before approaching the seven year old.

 

“Hey little lady, why you crying?” Danny asked softly as he knelt close to her.

 

The brown haired girl looked up through tear streaked green eyes. Sniffing deeply she whispered. “My Mom told me not to talk to strangers.”

 

Danny smiled at the advice he had given his own daughter so many years ago, or was that weeks ago? “Well, sounds like your Mom is a pretty smart person. How about I tell you who I am? Then I won’t be a stranger.”

 

“Umm okay.” She didn’t fail to notice the badge, so was willing to trust for a moment.

 

“My name is Danny William, I’m a police officer. A Detective with the 5-0 task force. I help people.”

 

Her tears quickly began to dry as she listened, then she needed to ask a question.

 

“You help people? You’re a Detective? You help people find missing things?”

 

“Some times or we help stop bad people form taking other peoples things.”

 

“Really?” Her eyes began to brighten.

 

“We do honey. Now why don’t you tell us what’s wrong.” At this point a woman come out of the house, drying her hands on a towel. She smiled at the men who flashed their badges at her, even as they spoke with her daughter. The mom recognizing them from many instances on TV.

 

Breathlessly she told him in her young lilting voice, “It’s my cat SweetHeart, he’s missing.”

 

Danny hunkered down even further. “Your kitty is missing?”

 

“Yeah I haven’t seen him all day.” She started to tear up again. “Will you help me find him?”

 

“We can try, but we’ll need some information about him.” He said voice sounding serious.

 

Puzzled and curious at his question, “What kind?”

 

He smiled up at her, voice coaxing as he began.“First we need to know, what does he look like?”

 

Now stars began to shine. “Oh he is the most perfect kitty! He is brown and grey with four white paws and a white left ear. Green eyes and the cutest tail.”

 

Smile huge at the love the girl was projecting for her lost pet, “Wow that will help a lot. Do you remember when you saw him last?”

 

Steve looked on fondly as Danny gathered more information about the cat. The breathless way the girl described the animal, how soft and gentle he was. How he didn’t let anything bad happen to her ever. The questions went on for a few minutes, the mother seemed a little off, quirting her lips at certain things her daughter was saying. Crinkling her eyes as something amused her greatly.

 

“Okay darling all that information will help us a ton. We can try to find your kitty by looking around.” He looked down at her, seeing his own little girl when she was her age. “Would you like to help us?”

 

“YES!” She cried hopefully.

 

“Right, then what we need to do is look around the house see if he is in a bush or behind some flowers. Let’s go look.” Taking her hand, Mother nodding indulgently, the pair searched the neatly trimmed hedges and flowers lining the home.

 

Steve stood next to the large, tall tree in their front yard, smirking when Danny bent down at the girl’s instance to look under a bush, admiring the view. Then the sounds of crunching and something bouncing on his head had him looking up. Glaring, he tried to see what hit him. He heard another crunch, then another object falling, almost poking his eye out. But it allowed him to spot what was making the noise. Eyes widening he couldn’t believe it, but he wanted to confirm, even more because it would annoy Danny.

 

“Hey little lady, is that him?” He asked as he pointed up. Danny glared at his smug, I didn’t go digging around in the dirt face. Picking himself up from looking in the mini dog house.

 

The girl ran over and looked up to where he was pointing in the tree. “SWEETHEART!” She squealed with joy. She jumped around very happy to have found her cat. Till she quieted and a concerned look came into her eyes. “But he’s so far up.”

 

Steve opened his mouth to say he would come down eventually, but Danny beat him to it. “You’re right he is. Looks like he may need help climbing down.”

 

“Yeah but I’m not allowed to climb the tree that high.” She was close to tears.

 

Danny beat Steve gain. “Don’t worry my partner will get him. He’s an Army Ranger, he trained in the jungles of Africa, one of their specialties was rescuing kitties from trees.”

 

“Really?” She looked up at the taller man, eyes wide with excitement at his words.

 

The blond grinned widely at the death glare shooting his way. Silently vowing revenge for his partner’s false words. He was a Navy Seal damn it!

 

The girl looked at the tall man, hope shinning once again. Steve ground his teeth as he saw what was about to happen and there was nothing he could do. “Mister, would you please bring my cat down? Please?” She held her hands out in front of her, rocking back and forth on her heels.

 

“Yeah Mister, please bring her cat down.” Danny mimicked, he had seen the cat too and knew what was about to happen.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“Okay Sweety, I’ll get him.” Moving around to a low branch, the Seal hissed so only Danny could hear as he passed him. “I hate you so much.”

 

Danny whispered back. “I love you too. Now get moving.” He continued to grin as he watched his partner start his climb.

 

Jumping up he began to climb, looking just like a monkey many times, swinging from branch to branch, scrambling up the trunk. Rising steadily higher till he was around 50 feet up. When he was within 10 feet of the cat, he heard the menacing growl. It got louder the closer he came. Till the cat was hissing in out right anger.

 

The kid’s description of the cat was a bit different than reality. Yes, he had four dirty white paws and a grungy white left ear. Because most of his right ear was missing. His body was a motley collection of off grey, brown and white colors, due to the many battle scars covering it. His tail looked like it had been bitten off by something other than a dog. His whiskers were broken and covered in blood from his latest kill. Which looked to be some sort of bird from the pile in front of him.

 

Malevolent eyes, one green, one sickly yellow glared at the Commander as he approached. The cat’s hissing turning into growling as the man came to within a few feet. Steve glared back trying to stare the pissed off feline down. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

Back arching the cat went for the attack, he was a veteran of many a man trying to pull him out of a tree. He thought he had all them trained to know better, this one must be new. Yowling in rage, he launched himself at the interloper. Biting on the Seal’s hand and forearm closes to him. Drawing blood, he bit and scratched with claws razor sharp. Turning he attacked Steve’s face, the man’s eyes only saved by his forearm.

 

Steve cursed the crazy cat, trying to get hold of him. When he turned on his face, he wanted to shoot the bastard. Almost reaching for his gun till he remembered the little girl below. Growling himself, he pulled off his shirt while attempting to fend off the demon. It was a poor attempt as the creature went for his chest next. But he managed and he was determined to win against the rat catcher.

 

Attempting to keep the cat back with one hand, which was rewarded with a bite to his thumb, he snapped the shirt over his head. The yowling intensified at the indignity, but the Seal didn’t give a damn. Pulling his belt off he wrapped it around the little bastard, pulling the shirt all the way closed. The cat inside yelling and hissing at the barrier, throughly pissed at the man and ready to attack the instant he was free.

 

Steve shook the makeshift bag as he climbed carefully down. Rivets of blood dropping from his various wounds. He didn’t give a damn if the cat banged into a couple branches after the fight. Fucker deserved it.

 

When he reached the ground the cat was still spitting mad and he had gathered an audience. Including Laura who was watching carefully from the car. Many were looking at him with incredulous awe and murmuring to each other. He honestly didn’t give a shit, he just wanted to return the cat and get the hell out of there.

 

Stomping the few steps over to his partner and the girl, he presented his prize. Cat hissing, he opened the make shift bag and dumped the mangy cur out. Retribution was instant and painful. Four sets of claws and an equally sharp set of teeth dived onto his unprotected legs. Blood soon followed.

 

Steven shouted, the people around stepped back and Danny’s eyes grew big. As he was about to step forward another voice entered the scene.

 

“SWEETHEART!” The girl cried joyfully, arms out stretched to pick the cat up.

 

Before Danny or anyone else could stop her, she had picked up the mad fluff ball. The two cops watched as the cat transformed before their eyes. Gone was the hissing spitting devil creature. Instead he instantly settled down and began purring loud enough for people to hear him from 10 feet away.

 

He butted his head against her chin, looking nothing but calm and serene. 

 

Steve looked at the bastard, shocked, not knowing what to say.

 

Good thing he didn’t need to.

 

“Wow thanks Mister for finding and getting my cat. I’m going to tell all my friends Army Rangers are the best.” Hugging him quickly, the cat eyeing him darkly, she raced back towards her house, cat dangling between her arms. Her mother following, smile firmly in place.

 

Steve shook his head, blood dripping from his face, arms and leg. 

 

A man from the audience came up, awe in his voice. “Whoah Dude, not sure if that was a brave or stupid thing to do.”

 

Steve turned towards him. “What?”

 

“Yeah everyone around here knows Sweetheart. Little pest hates everyone other then the girl.”

 

“I figured that much, why stupid or brave?”

 

“Well, brave just cause you went up for him, stupid because once he was done with his snack, he would have come down on his own.” With a shrug the man turned and left, the rest of the audience leaving with him.

 

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times. Before directing his glare at Danny, “Did you know?”

 

“No Babe I didn’t.” Reaching out he took his partner’s face in his hand, looking him over with soft concerned eyes. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Leading his best friend to the back of the Camaro, he opened the trunk, sitting the Seal on the lip edge. Both men ignored the woman standing just a couple feet away. Reaching into the trunk, Danny pulled out an impressive medical kit. Opening up certain pockets, he pulled out various things. Pulling on gloves, Danny began cleaning the other man’s cuts and scratches. He was very gentle, neither saying much till Steve was dotted with bandaids and a few bandages. Handing Steve a pill, the taller man swallowed it dry, while Danny put the med kit supplies away. “Okay Steve all done ready to go?”

 

Growling at the whole pain in the ass situation. “Yeah lets get the hell out of here.” Stomping over to the driver’s door, he slide in.

 

Danny held the door open while pulling the seat forward. Laura slid in quietly watching as both men settled and the Seal started the car.

 

Peeling out as if someone called and let Steve know a large cache of high caliber weapons was going to be put to sale and he would have first chance at buying them, he took off.

 

Laura watched the two men, even as she pulled her belt tighter due to the Commander’s driving. The detective next to him didn’t even blink as he rolled through a stop sign, and did a 90 degree turn at the next intersection. She checked her phone and found four text’s from her friends, asking things like how was it going? Did she need more tips? Have the boys started arguing about the best pizza in town yet? And did she need more Xanax? She rolled her eyes at the last one, jeez she kept her own supply.

 

Speaking of food.

 

“Lunch?” Steve asked pressing the gas down harder.

 

“Sure, what are my choices?” He asked even as he started checking for updates to his latest fantasy sports groups on his phone.

 

Steve glanced over, half smile on his face as he said, “Whatever you want.”

 

“How about Thai?” Was the come back, still looking at his phone.

 

“Not in the mood for Thai, how about Subs?” Steve swerved to avoid a slower moving car.

 

Putting his phone down he started glaring even as he spoke, “So you say it’s my choice, but then decide you don’t want Thai? Whats the point in asking me what I want in the first place? Steven you need to learn this is a partnership, its not all about what you want all the time. I say Thai but you don’t want it? After all this time is it that you just decided you don’t like Thai? That Thai isn’t all that great? What do you have against Thai? You were enjoying it just last week. In fact you nagged at me for three days straight for Thai till I finally agreed. What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

Doing his best to hide his smile as far as Laura could see from her seat in the back, she listened to him say simply “No, I just said I wasn’t in the mood for Thai.”

 

Throwing his hands up at his impossible car mate. “And I’m not in the mood for Subs. How about stuffed burgers?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, “Not sure, what about stuffed pork loin sandwiches. I know a place.”

Eyes expanding at the new choice on the table. “Pork? Since when are you into pork?”

 

“I love pork, if it's in moderation.” Steve turned his gaze toward his ranting companion

 

“Says the man who eats turkey bacon. LEAN turkey bacon.” He spat it out like it was the worst thing he had ever eaten or thought about eating.

 

Taking one hand off the wheel, Steve made his own abrupt points, becoming annoyed at the shorter man, “Okay how about a compromise, how about we get stuffed pork loin sandwiches for lunch but have Thai for dinner?”

 

Danny narrowed his eyes at his partner, trying to decide if he was for real. Taking in his posture, the crinkles around his eyes, the way he was sitting as he spoke all telegraphed his intentions.

 

“Fine, but you better not screw me out of MY Thai tonight. I’m in the mood for it and you know I love that stuff.”

 

“Don’t worry Buddy, you’ll get Thai tonight.” He looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Laura looked between the two men, wondering what the big deal was on what they ate, but wisely stayed out of it. 

 

505050

 

After lunch, which was really delicious, the place McGarrett had taken them for stuffed pork sandwiches, had been outstanding. She already made a note of it to recommend it to her friends. The men even paid for her lunch with no qualms, though the Detective glared as the Commander pretended once again to have forgotten his wallet.

 

Patting his various pockets, in actual distress at not having his wallet on him, “Come on Danny I really did forget it.” He checked his back pocket again for the third time.

 

Arms crossed as he watched him search pointlessly, “Oh you did huh? Well, then I guess I have to drive.”

 

Those words stopped his search cold as he tried to process the strange unwelcome words, “What?”

 

“Well, I know you keep your license to drive in your wallet. If you don’t have your wallet then you can’t drive.”

 

“Sure I can…”

 

“Keys, Steven.” Danny held his hand out waiting for the keys.

 

“Danny…” Steve whined not wanting to give up control of the car. But he honestly had forgotten his wallet.

 

“Keys now.” Reluctantly the brunette gave up the keys, pouting as he slid into the passenger seat. Danny holding out the driver seat for her to slip into the back again.

 

“Okay back to headquarters, see if Chin and Kono came up with anything more on the Chester field case.”

 

Starting the engine, putting his belt on, checking to make sure his passengers had theirs on as well. Danny pulled sedately out into traffic, chuckling as he could see the way Steve grimaced and glared at the slow pace. How he choked back what he wanted to stay, when Danny rolled to a graceful stop at the intersection. Took his time to put his blinker on and look both ways before making a perfect right turn. Accelerating slowly and carefully, mindful of the others in the car, as he thought of their comfort.

 

Or so she thought.

 

“Danny what the hell are you doing?” Steve snapped no longer able to handle his partner being super annoying.

 

Looking over at him innocently, even as he waved his hand ahead of him, “Doing Steven? What does it look like I’m doing? I am driving.”

 

“Like hell you are. You never drive like this.” He barked out highly irritated. 

 

“I drive like this all the time. You just never notice cause you are never in the car with me when I do.” He said evenly, but his eyes were sparkling.

 

Snorting in derision, “Bullshit, I’ve followed you in the truck and even then I was hard pressed to keep up with you.”

 

“Seriously I have no idea what you are talking about. I am an officer of the law. I need to be an example to others. Driving like a crazy madman down the Hawaiian interstate would not be setting a good example.” But the little upturn to his lips betrayed his words. He was driving like this because he knew it drove Steve crazy.

 

Lips tightening in irritated frustration, “I swear to god Danny if you don’t get a move on there will be no Thai tonight, and instead you will be lucky to get cold turkey with nothing else.”

 

“You promised me Thai and you will give me Thai or you won’t be getting your stuffed pork ever again.” Now he turned his head and glared directly at his partner, food was not something to be messed around with. And he loved Thai with a passion.

 

Waving his arm forward, “Then drive damn it. I think I left my wallet at headquarters.”

 

“Oh you left it at headquarters huh? Then where is my incentive to move faster? Because you’ll just snatch my keys again. To what is MY car if you recall me saying it earlier.” He snarked back.

 

“Yes, you tell me on a daily basis it’s your car. Too bad you suck at driving it.” The Seal snorted.

 

“Oh I suck at driving it huh?” But that little upturn was back.

 

“Yes, you suck at driving the car in the manner it was designed to be driven.”

 

“Really? Well, guess you’ll just have to live with it.” Shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

 

Just then Steve’s phone rang, picking up he listened to someone on the other end. Grunting a few times in response to what was being said, he hung up.

 

“So you going to tell me who that was? Or just continue to grunt like a cave man.” He didn’t take his eyes off the road.

 

“Lawyer, paperwork is finished. Just need to go in and sign them.”

 

Danny stilled for a few moments at his words. Then he slammed his foot on the gas. The Camaro roared to life, throwing Laura back into the seat. Danny threw the lights on and began skating through traffic like an Olympic gold medalists. Cars swerved to get out of the way of the black machine racing by them. Looking out the window she could see people staring, till they recognized the car and continued on their way.

 

“HOLY SHIT DANNY SLOW DOWN!” Steve braced himself on the dash for a minute as he readjusted to the new speed.

 

“What is your problem?” Danny asked, easily and calmly weaving through traffic as if he was just driving to Sunday church. “You bitched about me driving slow, then when I speed up you bitch about that.” He changed lanes in a blink to go around a slower vehicle, Laura closed her eyes, the speed making her dizzy.

 

“God damn Danny the paper work will still be there. We need to go to headquarters to pick up my ID anyway.” Steve bellowed, but he was pleased at the change of pace.

 

Raising an eyebrow as he spoke, Danny thought about it before nodding. Turning left at the next corner he took a shortcut, dodging between two dumpsters and a stack of pallets in the alley. Luckily it wasn’t trash day, otherwise more cans would have been in the way. As it is cats and dogs ran for cover as he barreled through the narrow alley. Reaching for the E-Brake he jerked it as he came out of the alley. Sliding his rear end the minute his fender was cleared, releasing it then flooring the gas once again. Tires screeching, covering the shriek of the doctor behind them as she thought they were going to run into the building. Danny gunned it and raced up the intersection, the red lights a small matter of inconvenience, taken care of by his still blazing lights.

 

Grabbing the e-brake handle once more he jerked it up, spinning the car around, before slamming on the brakes. When Laura looked up, she found they were back in front of the Palace, parked neatly next to the curb. The engine purring quietly, as if pleased with itself like a smug cat. “Go get your ID then get your ass back here.”

 

“Danny, we really should go and check in about the Chesterfield case. It will only take a few minutes.” But he was looking behind them to the back seat.

 

Narrowing his eyes the blond also looked, saw the frazzled look and relented. “Fine. But we only check in, get your wallet then go.”

 

“Yes, dear, now park this thing properly. I’m going up.” Holding the door open, he helped Laura climb out before slamming it shut. They stepped on the curb, allowing Danny to throw the machine into reverse, tires squealing for traction as he went to park it perpendicular to the curb in their normal spot. He stepped out a few moments later and followed them in.

 

Laura was very grateful for the break from the car. That was some of the craziest driving she had ever had the misfortune to be involved with. She followed the men up, watching as they both headed towards the Commander’s office, leaving her to her own devices. She could see it as Steve lowered the blinds, no doubt to have a much needed chat with his partner about his reckless driving. 

 

Chin and Kono were standing near the tech table, discussing something, with only a couple glances thrown at the two men. She wandered over to them, hoping for a little sanity. Kono looked up as she came over.

 

“How you doing Laura? Need anything? I have some Xanax around here if you ran out.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. “No, I’m good.”

 

“I’m sure, they haven’t totally driven you crazy have they?” The younger officer asked.

 

Shaking her head, not wanting to admit to how flustered the men made her. “No, I’m sticking it out. Only a few more hours to go.”

 

“That’s a good way to think. Here have some tea. The guys will be a while in there.” Chin offered.

 

Confused, she took the cup while looking back over to the closed office. “I thought they were in a hurry to leave. Detective Williams said the Commander had to get his wallet, then we were leaving again.”

 

“That may have been true when you came up here. But when they pull the blinds means something else came up. It will be a while so may as well make yourself comfortable.”

 

“Hmmm okay. Hey I have a question for you.” She looked at the pair, wanting to ask something which had been puzzling her since the cat incident.

 

“Shoot.” Kono said while looking at some forensic reports.

 

“The two helped find a little girl’s kitty this morning. Commander McGarrett had to actually climb a tree to get the cat out of it.”

 

“What? They recused a cat? Out of a tree?” Chin look up incredulous.

 

“Yes, he did and what has me puzzled is that the Detective didn’t even offer to help him get the cat. Just volunteered his partner to climb the tree. I thought for sure he would have gone up at least a few feet into the tree. They seem pretty inseparable even if they argue all the time.”

 

Kono and Chin sobered at her words knowing the reason why as soon as she asked. It was Kono who spoke up. “Not to go into too many details, but Danny is restricted from climbing anything which is more than three feet high, unless absolutely necessary.”

 

“He is? Why?” She asked finding the amount very odd.

 

“He had a pretty bad accident a year ago, sent him into the hospital. Once he recovered he was given orders to never climb again, not if someone else was around who could do it.”

 

“Really, it’s not in his fitness report. A restriction like that should be. It could affect his job performance.” She wondered if she would need to add it herself.

 

“Oh he’s fine, he could go climb a rock wall 100 feet tall if he wanted. But for everyone’s peace of mind we don’t let him climb unless needed.” Chin stated.

 

Kono pipped up with a smile. “It’s not like he minds. He hates climbing anyway and is more than happy to make Steve do as much of it as he can.”

 

Before anyone could say anything more, there were some very odd noises coming from the inclosed room. It sounded like flesh hitting flesh and some muffled grunting which had Laura looking even more alarmed. She knew the men had been arguing in the car and she hoped they hadn’t come to blows. She looked at Chin and Kono and was even more puzzled at their expressions. Chin was smiling gently, but Kono was full on grinning like a fool, so something else was happening. The sounds continued for a good 15 minutes, even if they sounded muffled.

 

When the sounds finally stopped it was another few minutes before the blinds were opened. The men came out looking little different then when they went in, but there was a rosy glow to Steve’s face and a satisfied look to Danny’s. Neither man said anything as they headed towards the table about the business they had been up to.

 

“Okay so what’s the status on the Chesterfield case?” Steve asked all business.

 

“Not much, we are tracing the money but so far nothing but dead ends, Boss.” Kono stated.

 

“Damn fine. Me and Danny have to go see a lawyer. Keep us informed if anything different happens.”

 

“Sure Steve, congratulations by the way, want us to come over this evening to celebrate?” Chin asked.

 

“No, we plan on having a party this weekend. Everyone is invited to come then.”

 

Chin smiled as he nodded, Kono sharing the same expression.

 

“Okay kids, we are out of here.” Shaking the keys for the car in the air, the others laughed at the disgusted look on Danny’s face at having his keys stolen once again.

 

Heading out the door, Laura had to scramble to keep up. She knew damn well they would leave her behind if they could get away with it. While they are being nice to her, as her friends said, they mostly only had time for each other. It would be up to her to keep up if they were on a mission. Hopefully nothing else came up and she could finish her assessment relatively unscathed.

 

505050

 

The time they took at the lawyers office wasn’t very long maybe a couple hours. It was a family law office and she wondered what could be happening. She hadn’t been invited to attend and she wouldn’t interfere with something which seemed so important to both men. She sat in the car, going over emails, texting confirmations of appointments and eventually getting caught up on her latest romance novel.

 

She looked up when she heard their voices, along with a woman’s she didn’t recognize. She didn’t sound happy and her clipped British accent was in full force. The men said a few other things before parting from her with a wave. When their backs were turned, they had full self satisfied grins on their faces.

 

They came to the car, opening the door and sliding into the seats. Steve turned the engine on but didn’t take off right away. “Well, partner it all worked out, just like I told you it would.”

 

“Ha who told who? Anyway it’s about time she paid her fair share, especially after all the crap she has pulled over the years. And then contesting the amount which was stupid, since we weren’t asking nearly as much as she did when I had to pay.” Danny rubbed his hands absently. “Babe how did you find a judge who actually liked us though? That’s what I would like to know. I thought all of them on this pineapple infested hell hole hated us.”

 

Smirking his voice was smug, “It’s classified, but she was more then happy to take this case, especially once I told her about all the things Rachel had pulled with you over the years. But it was all her when she increased the amount by nearly 1000 bucks a month.”

 

“Yeah then for her to bitch about it, she and Stan are still together, but even then she can afford it herself, with her old family money if she wanted. God I must have been blind when I was with her. Love can do strange things.” Danny shook his head but he was gazing at Steve with something shining in his eyes as he spoke.

 

Returning the look Steve simply said, “Yes it can.” Peeling out of the parking spot, leaving rubber streaks, he headed away from the courthouse.

 

505050

 

Half an hour later they were cruising the streets after running down a lead, which turned out to be nothing again. The Chesterfield case had been open now for three weeks and nothing was coming of anything they were looking into. Steve was just about to suggest they quit for the day and try again tomorrow when his phone rang. Picking it up he listened, before saying “Copy on the way.” Dropping the phone he slammed on the brakes and spun the car around, heading back the way they had come.

 

“What’s up Babe?” Danny asked, once again unconcerned about his driving. After so many years he had grown too used to it.

 

“It’s the Chesterfield case, just blew right open. Informant just called in with a confirmed tip, they are moving their entire cache of weapons at the moment. In a part of the city we had no idea they were operating in. No wonder we couldn’t find them.” He explained.

 

Laura had no idea what the Chesterfield case was, but she was sure she would be finding out. The Commander turned his lights on, the siren and began weaving between traffic, just as crazy as his partner before. She had no idea who was the crazier driver because she couldn’t figure out who taught who. Same driving style when they needed to get somewhere important.

 

20 minutes later had them slamming to a stop, and the men jumping out with the command for her to stay in the car. They raced towards the trunk, popped it open and pulled out tack vests and an impressive amount of firepower. She was looking out the window as she spotted thigh holsters and what looked like multiple handguns coming out and where those grenades?

 

She spotted Danny shouting at Steve for something, who only grinned as he pulled out another, yes it was a grenade and stuffed it down his pocket. Slamming the trunk shut they headed over to what looked like a command center. She was just debating whether or not to actually get out, even if instructions said for her to stay put, when gun shots were heard. All the other officers around ducked for cover, but the Commander and his partner didn’t even flinch. No, the Seal actually took off towards the building the shots were coming from, the Detective right behind him, shouting something at the top of his lungs but not more than two steps behind.

 

She watched as they entered the building, smoke coming out a few seconds later. Other officers starting to head to the building. Then the entire front of the building blew out, raining debris over everyone and everything. She screamed a bit as planks of wood and concrete rained down on the roof, but thankfully nothing broke through. More shouting and screams coming from everywhere as people began to take stock of the disaster and personnel.

 

The therapist continued to watch as people entered the building, only to have them come out a few minutes later, carrying people between them in handcuffs. The only two who were not coming out where the Commander and Detective. 

 

It was nearly an hour later she finally spotted the men she was supposed to be assessing. Danny was being carried between Steve and Chin, as they made their way towards the waiting ambulance. Deciding to get out of the car, as much of the chaos was slowly being contained, she headed towards the men, just making out what they were saying as she closed the distance.

 

“Damn it D, how many times have I told you never to do that.” He bitched but worry coated every word.

 

“Fuck off McGarrett there is nothing on this earth which is going to make me stop saving your ass.” Danny breathed out harshly, eyes tightly closed as he concentrated on trying to walk as best he could.

 

“But…”

 

“Shut it Babe, you know damn well it’s instinct on both our parts. If it had been me you would have done the same thing.” Voice going soft.

 

“I don’t like it when you get hurt Danno.” Steven used the same quiet tone.

 

“And same goes for me, I don’t like it when you get hurt Steven. But it’s part of the job. We just got off lucky this time.” Still his head was down as he panted out his words, eyes closed as he tried to control the pain he was in. He limped between the two men, refusing to put an ounce of weight on his right leg.

 

“Not sure how lucky you think this is.” Steve looked up and down his partner’s battered body.

 

“I’m alive, I’ll heal eventually. With you around that is lucky.” He smiled but it was strained as he dealt with the pain.

 

Stepping up carefully Laura took in the pained expression on both men’s faces, before offering up her own help. “Commander anything I can do to help?”

 

“Yeah, take the keys to the car, we won’t be able to drive it back. Give it to Chin if you don’t want to drive it to headquarters. I have to ride with Danny to the hospital.” He threw the keys to her, even as he helped Danny to a gurney which was being prepared for him. 

 

She watched as the men passed her by, keys hanging loosely in her hand. Very surprised to be trusted to something which she knew was very important to both men. Listening she could hear as Danny hissed in pain as he was lowered very gently to the gurney. He leaned back, letting the others do as much of the work as possible for moving him. The EMT stabilized his leg even as Steve reached over and secured his partner’s left arm against his chest. Chin did the same with his right, and what was scary was Danny didn’t protest either action.

 

Lines were quickly run into his arm’s by the EMT’s, then he was loaded into the vehicle, Steve climbing after. Chin slammed the door, banging on the back to let the driver know they were good to go. The bus took off not quite at the speed of sound but close to it, sirens and lights blaring away. She stood there for a moment wondering just what the hell happened.

 

Chin came over from dismissing the rig, not a stranger to the completely shell shocked expression on the therapist’s face. It was one seen each year during the men’s yearly reviews. “Laura? You okay?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah just, well, what happened?” She took in the continued chaos around her.

 

“A typical day for us. Though to be honest it’s been a little quiet, Kono is off taking care of clean up, otherwise she would have been in the building too. She got stuck in traffic so missed most of the fun.”

 

“Fun? This is fun? Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett just drove off to the hospital.” Her voice naturally rose as she tried to comprehend the insanity which was a typical 5-0 day to everyone else.

 

“Yeah like I said slow day, since Steve isn’t injured himself. He just has a few scratches, Danny took the brunt of the hit.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“Not sure didn’t get to much detail, just found Danny covering Steve and a heavy as hell block of concrete pinning his leg down along with a fairly large pipe in the middle of his back. We’ll learn more in a few more hours.”

 

“I probably should get to the hospital then. No doubt they will need someone to talk to about this.” She looked over at the car she had been riding in all day, wondering if she could drive the monster. She was sure it had it’s own personality.

 

Chin looked at her puzzled, tilting his head at her words, before informing her to the contrary. “Umm, not sure how well that will work out for you. Steve is focused on Danny right now, and would probably have you thrown out if you try and bother him.”

 

“What?” She blinked at the words.

 

“Steve and Danny are very protective of each other, especially when hurt, But Steve is worst, he will be in full Seal mode while Danny is down and out. Till Danny can get him calmed down again, it would be best not to try and get close to Danny.”

 

“Is that why he gave me the keys to their car? To keep me from following them?”

 

Chin shook his head again. “No, he was so focused on Danny, he didn’t consider you a threat to him. Must have impressed him at some point. But look I’ll take the car back, and have a uniform take you where ever you want to go.” Before she could protest, Chin plucked the keys from her hand, turning around and calling for a rookie to come and drive the doctor home.

 

Laura just stared at the changes only a few minutes could make in people’s lives. Smoke and debris were still being searched through and probably would for the rest of the day and into tomorrow. How was she going to finish when it hadn’t even been a full eight hours? Still she had enough to write something up, and after the day all of them had, it might just be better to cut and run. Turning when the rookie came up to ask her where she would like to go, she stated her address and followed him to the marked car. Climbing inside she focused on her notes and the men who were Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams.

 

505050

 

Laura stepped through the doors of the hospital the next day, wishing to visit with the two men she had needed to assess. Honestly she wanted to check them out and make sure Danny was okay, especially when she heard he would be staying in the hospital for a few days. Asking Kono if it would be okay to visit, she had been told it would be okay but not to be surprised when she entered the room.

 

Now she was making her way down the fifth floor hallway of Kings Medical center, towards room 523. The room assigned to Danny Williams and his partner, who had been admitted as well strangely. She hadn’t seen any injuries on him which she thought would warrant a stay with him. Coming to the room she knocked on the door, entering when a quiet voice said it was okay.

 

The sight which greeted her was somewhat surprising and somewhat not. The somewhat not was Danny laying in bed, his leg heavily bandaged, with a brace supporting all his leg’s weight off his knee. His ankle was in a light weight cast as well, also being supported. He chest was wrapped in bandage’s indicative of either cracked or broken ribs, making her wince in sympathy. A nasal cannula was feeding him oxygen as he slept in what appeared to be a heavily drugged state.

 

The surprising part was McGarrett laying right next to him, reading a book but he had Danny’s entire left side pressed against him. He himself was hooked up to an IV, and all the various cuts and contusions he had received the other day were neatly bandaged once more. Looking behind him, she could see a rumpled secondary hospital bed, showing he had stayed the night. He had put his book down at the sound of the knock and was looking at her with a questioning stare as she entered the room.

 

Stepping closer, she whispered out. “Afternoon Commander, how are you and Detective Williams feeling?” She could see another IV entering the smaller man, along with a heart monitor, he looked pale but not too uncomfortable.

 

Cocking his head, looking down at his partner who was sleeping deeply, he adjusted him to a more comfortable position. Keeping his voice down, not wanting to disturb him he answered. “Doing okay so far. Danny needs to stay in the hospital for a few days due to his leg. But otherwise all is going good.”

 

“I heard, what happened?”

 

“Pulled some ligaments and snapped two tendons in his knee, along with dislocating it. Broke his ankle, and has a hairline fracture in his foot. Ribs are not broken, like what it was thought at first, thankfully, but bruised to hell and gone. They wrapped him just to give him a bit of extra support.”

 

“My goodness, will he be okay?” She looked down at the sleeping man, the drugs making him very peaceful looking.

 

He tenderly stroked the man with his eyes, “Yeah he was in surgery last night, everything went fine but it's going to be three or four months before he is back on his feet again.”

 

She looked over at the taller man laying beside his partner, seeing how much concern was in his face. She then realized exactly what her peers were talking about when they said they only had time for each other. Eyes softening at the love the men had for each other, she really was a hopeless romantic. Reaching out she placed a gentle hand on his forearm. “He’s strong and he has you Commander, can’t ask for more than that.”

 

He looked up again at her, seeing her understanding and acceptance, “Yeah.”

 

Smiling again in a more playful fashion. “Now onto the next question. What are you doing all tied up here? I saw you had been admitted as well.”

 

Steve started scowling as he was reminded of his forced admittance. He had not been happy when he found out, nor what he wouldn’t have been allowed, if he hadn’t submitted to the ER doctors demands. “It was those damn cat scratches. Doc’s in the ER saw them after they took Danny back. I told them I was fine but they insisted they look at them. I refused again but we’ve been here way to many times over the years. Threatened to keep me from Danny’s side till they checked them out. Didn’t want to take the chance he could catch something from me if I caught something from that devil monster.”

 

She carefully hid a smirk at his disgusted tone. “I take it from you sitting here they found something?”

 

“Yeah start of a nasty infection, told me I could go home with a few pills to take care of the issue, but I wouldn’t be allowed to see Danny till I was cleared. Or I could allow myself to be admitted, pumped full of the good stuff and stay with him.”

 

What he chose was obvious of course.

 

Trying to suppress her giggles at his highly offended face. “I’m glad, and I hope you both get better soon.”

 

“Thanks, is there anything else I can do for you?” He was less then subtle about wanting her gone. His focus was on his partner and he really wanted him to get as much rest as he could.

 

“No, I just came to check on you both, and to give you this.” She passed over an official looking report. “I’ll be turning it into the Governor’s office tomorrow, I knew you were in here and didn’t want it hanging over both your heads.”

 

He took the report glancing at it, then raised his eye brows at what was written. “You serious?”

 

“Yes, I am, now I’m going to leave you both to get better. Call me if you need anything. But thanks for a most interesting time.”

 

Steve struggled for a moment to free a hand to shake her’s when she shook her own head. “No Commander, take care of your partner, he needs you now. I’ll see you later.” She smiled openly, she really had grown fond of both men. Even if they had redefined her idea of a normal police officers daily routine. Or at least 5-0’s daily routine.

 

Holding up the file, waving it, he spoke gently, “Hey Doc thanks for this.”

 

“Your welcome, I just hope the next person to do your eval will be as clean cut.” And if she was giddy she wouldn’t have to do it for another eight years or so, so be it. Hopefully the guys would be retired before she had to. Or maybe her, who knew.

 

He looked down at the report again, before sporting a mischievous smile. “Don’t worry Doc I can call the Governor and ask that you do the eval's from now on.”

 

The smile dropped from her face fast, her skin starting to go pale, till she could see the humor in his eyes. Wagging her finger at him in a no nonsense manner, “Don’t you dare threaten me Commander, or I’ll take back all the nice things I said and say you need to be committed.”

 

A weakened, quiet voice entered the conversation. “That won’t change anything. I’ve been saying he needs to be committed for years.”

 

Both look down as pain and drugged pale blue eyes opened briefly at the comment.

 

“Danny?” Steve asked gently.

 

Shaking his head, struggling a bit to stay awake just a few moments, “I’m okay babe, the talking just woke me.”

 

He laid his forehead against the blue eyed man, “Sorry Buddy didn’t mean too.”

 

“Yeah sorry Detective, I’m just leaving so you can get some more rest.” She patted his arm.

 

Danny nodded, eyes closing as the drugs once again pulled him under.

 

Looking up into his concerned hazel eyes again, “Take care Commander, of yourself and him. If you need to talk let me know, I’m here for you.”

 

“Thanks for everything.”

 

Giving him a final pat on the arm she turned and left the men to recover. Pleased overall with how the day turned out.

 

505050

 

Laura threw her keys into the tray next to the door, putting her purse down, kicking off her shoes and slipping into her crocs. It had been a hell of a couple days but she was happy it was all done. 

 

Walking to the kitchen she pulled out the second bottle of wine, opening it and pouring a large glass. Sipping it, she contemplated what she had learned of the men she had spent the better part of a day with yesterday. The report she turned in would keep them going for the year, and she was pleased. They were good men and deserved to keep doing what they loved doing.

 

Pulling the ice cream out of the freezer she scooped up a huge bowl full. It was only midday but she needed the time off from her adventures yesterday. Sitting in front of the tv, she put on some mindless drivel and began to eat her treat.

 

505050

 

Six weeks later.

 

“Hey partner I promised you Thai food six weeks ago. It’s not my fault it took so long to get it for you. Doctors orders and everything.” Steve smirked at the muffled words coming from his partner.

 

“Now, now, you asked for it. And you love it, but I wasn’t going to risk your leg which is still healing Buddy. Now you said then you didn’t really want a sub sandwich at the time, but I think that will be the best thing for you at this moment, along with the Thai food.”

 

Danny grunted even as he jiggled his arms over his head.

 

“Don’t worry baby I’ll make it good for you.” Steve grinned even as he lowered his head over his partner’s straining cock. Sucking him in fully, he laved his shaft with his tongue, Danny moaning at the sensations. His bad leg raised on a monumental amount of pillows to keep him comfortable, even as his arms were cuffed to the bed above his head.

 

Bobbing up and down, he slurped on his partner, sucking hard as he worked at bringing him to the brink. Backing off when Danny shook his arms, moaning through the gag when he was close. Popping his mouth off, he licked at the head while he stroked the thick shaft with his hand, using his other to fondle the heavy sack underneath. 

 

Danny growled, glaring at the man teasing him to be an ass, once he was better retribution would be his. For now he decided he would lay back and enjoy the attention from the man who claimed his heart.

 

“That’s it Danno just enjoy, I’ll fuck you once your leg is better.” Before the man could say anything else, Steve swallowed him again, humming in the back of his throat. Taking care to make sure his partner didn’t move his bad leg too much.

 

Loud whimpers hit his ears as Danny came closer and closer to release. The Seal sucked harder, wanting to taste his mate after so long of being unable to. They had, had to wait for a long time to resume affections because of the delicate nature of the injury. Any harsh jostling of the knee and ankle could have set back his healing even more. Danny had been on bed rest for the first two weeks, then very limited movement as long as he put no weight on his leg, and kept it elevated as much as possible.

 

Today at his six week checkup, the doctor had said Danny was much better and he could slowly start putting some weight on it. As in resting it on the ground and using it for balance, but walking on it was still out and would be for at least another month. He had also had the ACL properly repaired at the time he went in and he was having to recover from that. 

 

Danny was more than ready to ignore the doctor’s instructions and switch to using his cane. Unfortunately he was together with the most protective, possessive, loving and caring Navy Seal on the face of the planet. Who was determined to make sure he would follow Doctor’s orders to the letter. But at least the taller man correctly thought if Danny was good enough to put some weight on it, he was good enough to finally enjoy a very well done blow job. And if he was tied up at the time so be it, he was the one who asked to be in the first place, when he suggested Thai food for dinner so many weeks before. 

 

Danny’s whimpers grew to grunts and hearty moans as his entire body tensed in one of the most mind blowing climaxes he had had, especially after a six week dry spell. Steve slurped up everything he could, loving the sweet taste of the man. When he had received every drop he could, he pulled off with a wicked sounding pop. Turning he kneeled over Danny’s belly, gripping his own cock in a firm familiar grip. Looking his eager to watch mate in the eyes, he jerked himself off quickly, till he was spilling his own spunk all over his tied up lover’s naked chest.

 

“Fuck what you do to me Danno.” The blond rolled his eyes, as he shook his cuffed hands again. Rolling his eyes as he drained the last bit of jizz from his cock, “Oh please, any time with you is great, even if you don’t actually touch me.” Smacking his cum covered belly gently he climbed off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. Taking a hand towel and wetting it, he came back and cleaned off the still tied up man. Once done he reached to the side table for the cuff key and unlocked his bindings. Next came the gag even as Danny rubbed his wrists, though Steve helped ease the stretch with a deep soul binding kiss.

 

Breaking it off when air was more than a suggestion. “Feel better baby?”

 

“You have no idea, I missed you.” Deep blue eyes looked up with love at the hazel eyed man.

 

“So did I love. Now let's get you doped up and ready for bed. You need to rest and heal still.”

 

“Yeah and who was the one who interrupted my nap in the first place.”

 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Steve grinned even as he helped Danny settle better in their bed. Looking through the various bottles on the side board he chose the one’s needed, handing them to the prone man, along with the glass of water. Watching carefully to make sure he swallowed, he smiled when Danny finished. “Listen get some sleep, I’ll bring you up some dinner in a few hours.”

 

“Kay babe…” Danny slurred, the drugs along with the orgasm pulling him under quickly.

 

Steve watched his man as he slipped into much needed rest. He loved him so much and still couldn’t believe Danny allowed him to claim him. And then to be just as dirty minded and kinky as him when it came to bedroom fun. Danny owed him still for the stuff pork sandwich earlier in the week, but his leg wouldn’t allow that much activity. Oh well in a few more weeks he could screw him properly. 

 

Then he heard scratching at the door, along with the meows of two very insistent individuals. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door to find the two kittens glaring up at him. The male, black as night with deep green eyes, hissed his displeasure at the closed door, before making his way up to the bed, jumping and settling down next to Danny’s good leg. The female, a pure white kitten with deep blue eyes, also glared before condensing to twine around his legs for a few moments. Then she to jumped on the bed, but settled down next to Danny’s neck, purring quietly in pleasure at finally being allowed in.

 

Steve shook his head before mostly closing the door, heading downstairs to do some paperwork. Where in the hell those two came from he had no clue. They had shown up one day about three weeks ago and made themselves at home. Steve had wanted to find them a good home, especially after the Sweetheart incident. But Danny for some reason had been totally smitten by the little lady and refused, and well the boy wouldn’t be parted from her, so now they owned two cats.

 

Heading towards the kitchen to see what he could make for Danny when he woke from his nap, he wondered why the man insisted on the names for the creatures. “Oh well Loki and Sasha are better then nothing I guess.” 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed this silly little fun fanfic.


End file.
